The Drink Of Criminals
by QuayJaquelinXeomaraZendaya
Summary: She went good and robbed the Henley. He went good and is taking down his evil mother. It only makes sense that they'd know each other. A humorous and light family one shot. This takes place after GG5 and HS2.


_**A/N: **I am contemplating doing a story to follow this. I'm not sure yet. This is a little shorter than I normally do, but I think that it fits the one shot well. I hope you all enjoy this. Please don't flame. Give any constructive comments in a polite form. Read and enjoy this light little crossover fan fiction!_

**Third Person POV**

Zachary Goode was known for a lot of things, but, then again, so was she. Just like usual, she sat at their table, two steaming cups resting in front of her.

He slid into the opposite seat, gratefully taking the offered mug.

"You always know exactly what to get, Kat."

"You always know exactly how to be late." Katarina Bishop replied.

Zach smiled- a rarity. "Still the same old kitty. I heard you tried to turn good and ended up robbing the Henley."

The thief didn't bother denying it. "Yeah, but technically I didn't rob the Henley. The pieces didn't belong to them."

The spy took a sip from the cup he cradled in his cold hands, contemplating the words that would breach the subject of why they were here.

"Has my mother contacted you for anything yet?" He finally asked.

Kat looked at him, schooling her expression into neutral. "Yes, but I was otherwise occupied and was unable to acquiesce her request."

"What was it?"

"To go to some island and pick a lock to find some papers." Kat shrugged. "She was being rather vague about it."

Zach sighed. "Well, you don't have to worry about it now. Hopefully, she won't be bothering anyone soon."

Kat looked up, startled. "Are you okay with that?"

He nodded, but didn't say anything or look at her. The message was clear: _I don't want to discuss it._

The girl drank some more out of her cooling cup before changing the subject.

"How is it being the only guy in an all-girls school?"

"I don't think I like what you're implying."

"I'm not implying anything." Her grin was the picture of innocence, her eyes on the other hand- not so much. "I just wonder how many girls you have had to turn down for your girlfriend."

"They know that I'm Cammie's."

"Ah, but does _she_ know that?"

"She should by now." Desperate to turn this conversation away more than he was earlier (he was _not_ going to delve into his love life with the girl he considered as his younger sister), Zach hastily added, "what is this I hear about a cursed emerald?"

"It was pretty."

"That wasn't the reason you went for it."

"No," the thief confessed. "I got conned into getting it, so…"

"You had to con the person back," Zach filled in.

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

"Well, it is illegal."

"The stone ended up with the right person, and the bad guy went to jail. Doesn't that balance the con out?"

"Not really."

"Oh, well, I tried." They both knew she didn't though.

There was a silence, not long or awkward, but comfortable. They sat, drinking and contemplating- each in their own world.

Of course, it couldn't last. Their two worlds came colliding back to the one they were actually on as Zach's phone buzzed.

He picked it up, answering with "Goode."

Kat took their now empty cups to the garbage, giving Zach the privacy she knew he wanted. He would do the same for her.

He was snapping his phone shut by the time she had returned. He stood, giving her a quick hug- neither of them were big huggers- and slipping his phone into his pocket.

"I've got to go," Zach apologized. "Some of us actually attend school."

"I'm more of a hands-on learner. I don't do well in a classroom setting."

"You learned all of that during your short stay in Colgan?"

"Among other things and at other places."

"Like a certain special friend of yours? Wasn't his name a type of weather?"

"I thought you had to leave?"

"I do." Zach grinned, not deterred in the slightest. "Does he know about the dozen goats yet?"

"Go!" Kat gave him a playful push towards the door. "Now, please!"

"Oh and, Zach," Kat called when the spy reached the door. "Being a criminal's kid isn't all bad. You get really cool stuff that isn't government regulated!" She waved with a grin before disappearing into the crowd.

The spy shook his head with a chuckle. Sometimes he forgot she was four years younger than him.

Maybe someday they would be able to work together on a job. He shook the thought away.

Zach slipped unnoticed onto the sidewalk that streamed with people. He was just in time to see Kat greet a guy about her age- maybe a year older, Zach estimated- and the two of them slipped into a limo that sat parked by the curb.

Zach smiled. He really wanted to know if that boy knew exactly what he was getting into with the Bishop family.


End file.
